Harry Potter and the Sneak
by Teh Bagel
Summary: Sometimes being a sneak isn't always a bad thing. Post HBP.


**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my name and Evie. **

**Note- Do you think I have bad grammar? I need a Beta so please E-mail me if you are interest. **

Evie had had never been called on in class; never complimented nor insulted by a teacher. No one had ever whispered about her behind her back or stopped to chat with her in the hallway. Evie was sure that most of Hogwarts didn't even know her name, but she knew theirs. In fact she knew everything about the students of Hogwarts. She knew their classes, their friends, their troubles, their desires, and anything and everything that was said it a hushed voice. No one ever suspected that the no name girl in the corner of the room knew as much as she knew. That was the way Evie wanted it. She liked to be in the shadows and out of people's minds.

Today she wasn't wasting her time thinking about the trivial problems of students. She was thinking about Harry Potter. The boy who lived, she was hoping that she could help keep him that way. She sighed, Harry would not be so happy to discover how much she knew about him. The death of Dumbledore was sure to have left him scared and helpless; the break up with Ginny left him sad and alone. She had heard Harry's temper directed at his friends, she shuddered to think how he would act to a stranger. 

Evie sighed again_. I can't put this off much longer_, she thought. Ginny had stalked away 20 minuets before and it could be much longer before the talking of the Trio required a privet place. There was nothing to help Evie blend in; no corners, no shadows, no crowds to get lost in. _So I'll have to stand out a little bit, this is more important that that._ Frowning, she thought that it never made it easier to know that she had to do it.

The Trio didn't see her as she walked up to them. When she rapped on Harry's shoulder Hermione gave an actual yelp of surprise. Evie leaned into the middle of the circle, trying to ignore their stares.

"I know what you are doing; I can help. We can't talk here; we need to get on the train." She looked up at them to see if they understood, and hissed, "Let's go."

"I'm sorry to be so forward to you. I'm not usually like this but I have a lot to explain, to you. First I guess I should start with my name. Evie Braxton."

"Have I ever seen you?"

"_Ron!_" 

"What! Have you ever seen her? You expect me to believe that she has been in Hogwarts for 6 years and you have never seen her?"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I'll explain later, but yes I have been here for all 6 years. I know what you are trying to do. I know what Harry has been doing all year with Dumbledore. I know about the Horcruxs, I know about everything. I have some very special gifts that I think can help you. _But first can you please stop staring at me?_" She had tried but they had been staring at her since she had first gone up to them. Their eyes were boring into her and if it didn't stop soon she was likely to go crazy.

"Um… are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes I'm fine I just don't like people looking at me. There's a reason you have never heard of me before." Evie tried to smile. "I like to be out of sight, not to be thought about. I'm a sneak. You know nothing about me, but I know everything. I don't know exactly how; don't ask me to explain it. I can get information for you. I have been for the Order since my first year."

"What!" 

"Yes Harry. You may have never noticed me, but Dumbledore did." Harry twitched at the name. "I know Harry; I was close to him too. It's sometimes nice to have one person to talk to in a sea of students who never even look at you." For the first time Harry felt sorry for Evie.

"So you were working for the Order?" 

"Yes, few knew about me. Dumbledore felt that it would be better for me and for the Order. I have no family, so I spend my summer going all over Europe looking for any Death Eater activity. It's nice really, I get to be alone and do my thing. I give the Order a lot of info too. In your 5th year, the whole thing about Voldemort wanting the prophecy, I found that out. It was top secret too, only his inner circle knew about."

"You look so proud about it." said Hermione.

"Well I am every one has to have something they're good at. I do ok in school and I down right suck at sports, but when it comes to finding out what people are trying to hide, I'm the best. But… um… I have something else. Not many people know this about me," she said the last line slowly, "In fact only one other person knows this, so please don't be spreading it around."

"What is it!"

"_Ron!_" Evie chuckle.

"It's… um… Well, um this is kinda hard for me; I don't give away facts about myself easily. I just met you," she muttered something that sounded like self preservation.

"Magic doesn't harm me…"

**A/N-So what do you think? Do you think the first chapter is too short or too long? Do you like Evie; I know I didn't give a physical description bit she supposed to be indescribable. I'll tell you more about her looks in later chapters. Please review; if I think no one is reading or that no one likes it I'll probably stop. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
